


Daylight

by askarella



Series: DayLight, Twilight, Moonlight [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Infidelity, Intersex Character, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, So much angst, basically most of it is angst, but only at the end, infidelity of side pairing only, kill you dead theres so much angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askarella/pseuds/askarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If she likes you, Lady Death will grant your last wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The Joker cackled. “Cya later, Robin- it’s been a real blast!" And with that he danced a jig out of the warehouse.

Pain… Pain was everything, everywhere. Jason Todd, the second Robin, lay motionless in a pool of his own blood, costume tattered and tacky with the crimson fluid as he tried to crawl toward the door. He was the very image of a broken bird, and his pale green eyes struggled to stay open. 

"You’re not going to make it, child" A voice informed him as a pair of bare feet covered in dirt and grime and blood made their way into his line of sight- behind them was a pair covered in silver boots covered in gold chain. The person knelt down and lifted his chin with calloused hands so that the youth was looking into a pale yet lovely face with pure white eyes and crimson lips. “I am Lady Death, and you are at my door." She smiled sadly at him. “But I like you, child- tell me your last wish…"

 

Jason let out a gasping breath. “I want…" He coughed out a splatter of blood onto her dust-colored and tattered gown. “I want… want to be with him… I know it’s not… he’s Superman… but I want… to be…" He coughed blood again and Lady Death pulled him into her arms, stroking his battered body. The man behind her stayed silent- though it was not as if Jason could muster up the strength to see him. 

"I understand, child… 5 years, I give you 5 years with him- and when you are born you will come back here, to the moment of your death." She kissed him softly on the forehead and he disappeared into smoke, only to re-appear on the floor beside her a moment later. “Was it worth it?" She asked.

The boy nodded, smiling softly. “better to… loved… lost… than not at all… right?"  
The building exploded then, and Lady Death stood in the ruins when it was over, simply tsking at the burnt corpse in the center. “So foolish… but then, most humans are when it comes to sentiment"

Her companion said nothing, simply took her hand and kissed it, the cogs in his eyes working ceaselessly as they always did. “You have sentiment too, my lady" He signed to her with his automaton hands, “That is why you had me help you grant his wish."

Lady Death stroked his face gently. “Oh Time, you know how to woo a girl…"

He smiled and took her hand, and they walked off to where the forces of the Universe dwell.


	2. Sorry

The day was warm for early spring, with a soft breeze that carried the scent of blood into the nose of a young farmboy of about 16 with his arms full of wood to repair his father's fence with. The mettalic smell confused him, so he followed it to its source- a wounded young man of about the same age as he with cuts and bruises covering his body. The boy groaned in pain, and the farmboy panicked, picking him up into a bridal carry and running to his house.

"Clark! Oh good, tell your father that lunch is ready" Called out the farmboy's mother as she took a casserole out of the oven. She hummed to herself then stopped when her son did not answer. "Clark? Is that you?"Clark stood in the doorway helplessly.

"Ma... Ma, I just found him, he's hurt and he's wearing weird clothes and he might be dying." And indeed, the youth was wearing weird clothing- some sort of armored spandex in blood-stained red and green and yellow that was torn to shreds. "What do I do, Ma?"

The woman took a deep breath before pulling off her oven mits. "We take him to the hospital- get into the truck while I call your father." As she said that she picked up the phone and dialed her husband's phone number. She explained the situation once he picked up, and then she was off to the truck and driving them to Smallville General Hospital's EP.The boy in Clark's arms stirred a bit, only to cough up blood and groan in agony.

"Ma..." Clark whispered. "I'm scared... what if he dies? I mean, coughing blood isn't a good thing, is it?"

"...be fine..." The boy whispered. "...stay... with me..."

Clark swallowed dryly. "I will... I'll stay if you do..."

"Always..." The kid whispered before coughing blood again, and then they were at the ER. Clark refused to let the kid go out of his sight. They x-rayed him, and most of his larger bones were broken, and they had to sew him up in more places than Clark dared to count.

"Do you know who he is?" One of the nurses asked Clark, who shook his head. "He has no ID, Mister Kent, and we have no idea who would want to hurt a kid his age like that- not to mention how the various scars and remodling on his bones from previous injuries got there. Any information will help us better question him when he wakes up."

Clark did not take his eyes from the sleeping kid on the bed in front of him. "Look... I promised him I would stay with him... so let me stay with him"

The nurse threw up her hands. "Fine, do what you like- the cops will want to talk to him though."

* * *

 

It was 3 days until the kid woke up, and Clark had refused to leave his side except to use that bathroom.He opened his pale green eyes and stroked the side of Clark's face in wonder as the other male slept, finding it a bit hard to believe what his eyes told him that he was seeing.

Clark awoke to the feel of a bandaged hand on his cheek. "You're awake!" He exclaimed, taking the hand into his gently. "You scared me, like a lot, dude"

The kid laughed a bit before wincing. "Yeah, I can't believe it either..."

"The uh- the police wanted me to ask you some questions..." Clark told him, biting his lips. "Um... what's your name?"

The kid was quiet for a moment. "Angel. Angel Robin" He declared, looking smug at his cleverness. "What's yours?"

"Clark- Clark Kent." He released Angel's hand gently. "Thats kind of a girly name, Angel"

Angel laughed a bit. "Yeah, I guess it is, isn't it..." He stared at Clark. "I'm lucky to be alive, aren't I?"

Clark nodded. "That's what the dotors said... I didn't leave, like you asked"

Angel looked away at that. "Sorry..."

He shrugged. "Not that big of a deal, Angel... I was worried though, having found a kid my age that beat up on my property."

Angel ducked his head. "So that's where she dumped me..."

"She?" Clark turned his head to the side. "A woman did this to you?"

Angel's eyes snapped open wide. "Yeah, a woman... she also took my parents..."

The cops came in then, and Clark was forced out of the room.

* * *

Jason really hated cops. They always asked the wrong questions, and that didn't seem to have changed in the past. He was civil with them, at the very least, and when they were about half done a nurse gave him more pain killers and then there was bliss.

He thought himself very clever for thinking up an alias that quickly. Angel for Miss Arella and Robin in honor of Bruce.

He wondered what Miss Arella was doing at this point in time- he knew that she was about Clark and Bruce's age, and if he factored in Raven's age, then the woman would have to have had Raven in about two years from this point

.He also wondered about Bruce. Would he have met Talia yet? What about the Commisioner? Was he even back in Gotham at all? So many things were uncertain...When Clark was allowed back into his room, he was followed by a sweet-seeming woman and told Jason that the policemen had said that Clark was responsible for him- and Jason had no problem with that.

They helped him into a wheel chair and took him to a quaint little farmhouse and made him the best chicken noodle soup that he had ever ate and then showed him to the room he would share with Clark- another thing that he had no arguement with."Is your name really Angel?" Clark asked him as he climbed into the top bunk. "Or are you hiding from something and Angel is referring to someone important to you?"

Jason laughed from his spot on the bottom bunk. "The latter... Sorry..."

Clark smiled as he pulled the covers over himself. "It's fine... is there anything I can call you instead?"

Jason was quiet for a moment. "Robin... or Jay..."

"Well, goodnight Robin."

"Goodnight, Clark"


	3. Stiff

Caleb Mathers was a very masculine boy, thank you very much. His pale blonde hair was always long because it was more convenient than finding the time to cut it, and ballet was a sport despite what society and stereotyping said. He could fight and often did- much to the chagrin of his instructors- and he was the top student in his Bludhaven school’s Ag Department.

He was also flamboyantly homosexual.

For this reason most people seemed to avoid him, though he didn’t care too much. He had one friend, a boy he had met through the state championship Spelling Bee that his mother had forced him into. Clark was a great guy, and Caleb would be spending the summer with him. But when he found Clark upon his arrival, he had not been expecting what he saw.

What Caleb saw was Clark’s lap being straddled by a thin and wiry boy covered in bandages. They were laughing and the thin boy was flustered, reaching for some object that Clark was keeping out of his reach.

Caleb cleared his throat, leaning against the doorframe. “You boys having fun?”

The boy turned red as Clark sat upright, his smile widening. “Hi Caleb! We weren’t expecting you until noon!” 

Caleb burst into laughter. “It’s half past noon, you idiot!” He laughed as he slung his bags onto the floor by the bunk beds. “So who’s the kid?”

The boy stiffened and glared at Caleb. “I’m Robin… who’re you?” His pale green eyes are fierce, and Caleb finds himself shivering.

"That’s Caleb, Angel" Clark said, smiling. "He’s a good friend of mine"

Robin huffs and climbs out of Clark's lap. "Why exactly is he here?" The boy looked positively mutinous. "You said we were going to hang out today in town!"

Clark smiled. "We still are, Angel, and Caleb is going to be with us... You've been hanging out with only me and Ma and Pa for the past 2 months, you've got to start making some other friends... and Caleb is always telling me about needing new friends, so this is like killing two birds with one stone!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if anyone hates Caleb, but he is my baby, he has a big life in front of him involving poles, Jimmy Olsen, and Dick Grayson. He's a cutie and a sweetie and I'll fight ya over him.  
> Also, I am terribly sorry for not updating, but things happen. Also, please leave a comment/ shoot me a message on how you feel about Mpreg! It'll help me out, I promise!


	4. Intimidation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luthor is a bitch, and a familiar face is seen

Jason and Caleb became fast friends, sparring together while Clark did his chores. Caleb was taller than him, but Jason did not let that give him an advantage- Jason was trained by Batman, who had in turn been trained by the very very best. Caleb found him to be amusing, and would taunt him about his not-so-unobvious crush on their more muscular friend.

The summer passed by quickly, and soon Caleb had to go home. He left with a wistful sigh and without a backwards glance- it hurt too much to go back to elderly women who touched him too much without adding longing to the mix.

School came and Clark flourished, and Jason could see very clearly 2 things- one was that three boys seemed to follow Clark around and glare at anyone who stared too lone, and the other was that those three boys had it in for him.

It started subtly, with half-veiled threats and rotten eggs in his locker, but it soon escalated. The boys finally cornered Jason in the boys locker room after track try-outs.

"Hey, Johhny, lookit this little faggoty boy" The first one sneered, the gap between his two front teeth large enough to wedge a raisin into. "He's so skinny that 'e looks like a girl! No wonder Mister Luthor wants us to 'urt 'im! 'e even has a girly name!"

"He sure does Mark" Replied the leader of the trio, a cigarette in his mouth. "And Mister Luthor'll be mighty pissed off if this little girly boy gets a piece of Mister Kent's dick before he does... Dya think that Kent'll still fuck 'im if he's been beaten to a pulp?"

The tall, silent one shook his head, a malicious grin on his face.

"I do agree, Hal... Boys, do what you do best."

That was when the beating started, Mark and the silent boy waling on him with fists clad in brass knuckles and feet clad in steel-toed boots. Jason had had worse, but damn if it didn't hurt still! He didn't fight back, half in hopes that they'd spill more info on this Luthor character, half because he didn't want to risk anyone other than Clark knowing that he possessed military-grade combat training.

"What the Hell are you three doing?!" A strong, throaty voice that Jason half-recognized called out. "Leave that poor boy alone!"

Mark sneered. "And if we don't?" He spit on Jason's face. "What'll you do, Lady? Tell on us?"

"I can make your life a living Hell" The voice seethed. "Now- leave the boy... or your balls are my newest playtoys."

Something in her expression must have scared them off, because the next thing Jason knew, his head was in too-thin hands. Jason looked at the person who was holding him and sputtered, for he recognized the girl! "A-Arella!"

"Actually, it's Angela." She smiled a sweet smile, wiping blood off of his face with what he assumed was her overshirt. "Angela Roth... and you're in the wrong time period, aren't you, angry boy?" She had the same expressive blue eyes, the same sharp cheekbones, the same beautiful hair... but she looked much smaller, much more innocent, much less the wise and lovely woman that he had known. "Yes... you're on borrowed time... borrowed time, but you'll make the most of it."

He relaxed as she pulled him into her lap. "I'm Jason..." He confessed. "Jason Todd... I'm going by Angel Robin... the Angel part is in honor of you..." He breathed in her scent, more like city smoke and desperation and misery than the spiced cherry and incense and love that he was used to her smelling like. "You smell different here... not healthy... you don't smell like you... you don't even smell like your daughter..."

"I see." Her smile was pained. "So I have a daughter in the future..." She kissed the top of his head gently. "Is she beautiful? Does she love me? Do I love her? Do I... do I ever escape my parents?"

"Yes..." He probably shouldn't be telling her this, but he loved her as a child loves a dear aunt, "Yes to all of it... though it may seem like it is only getting worse... I promise that it will get better... it will get better..." He groaned as she lifted him up. "Where are we going?"

"To the hospital, little bird" She soothed him as she carried him piggy-back style. "I will carry you, as thanks for carrying me today."

And though her words made no sense to him, Jason smiled and dozed, the tall, silent woman carrying him as he had carried her in his past and her future.

 

 

 

 


	5. Sorry for the Lack or Update!

Please forgive my lack of update! I've been really busy but the new update is this week! As an apology here is some supplementary art that I made <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long-awaited update!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a real update! Sorry for being so late- life got in the way and I apologize. The main plot and villain for this work has been decided so updates should come more frequently now! Comments and kudos mean the world to me, so please do both! I thrive off of interaction and feedback!  
> This chapter moves pretty fast because it's dialog-heavy, so sorry about that

The last place that Clark Kent had expected to end up on a Thursday afternoon was the hospital, staring through the walls at Angel who- once again- was injured.

Standing between him and the injured human was a girl about his age; she was about 5'10, dressed in a baggy and dull grey shirt, and talking on the phone.

"Yes Bruce, I got their names," She said in a tone of mild irritation. "They were panicking when I attacked their minds..." The person on the other line said something in a panicked tone, "Bruce, no one here knows my face exceptin' Lex, and like he'd tell on me- as long as I come here monthly for brain wave analysis he swore not ta tell the government." The person on the other line spoke again and she interrupted him "Bruce, you're the one who sent me to him! Don't ya dare try to 'fetch' me- it ain't gonna happen."

Clark coughed gently to get her attention before walking past her. Her eyes narrowed at him and he paused. "May I help you with something?" He asked innocently. "I need to get into this room- my friend is hurt"

"Bruce, I'm hanging up." The teenager declared, setting the corded phone back onto its cradle. "I'm Angela Roth, who're you?" She demanded, gripping his arm with force that would have left marks were he not an alien. "Tell me now please sir... I don't want ta go about this the hard way if possible"

He looked at her and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm Clark Kent..." He turned his head a bit as he looked at her with x-ray vision, noticing all the scars in her bones and the lightness of them and the way that her skin seemed ever-so-slightly too big for her frame, or maybe vice versa? "Why did you want to know?"

She sighed in irritation. "Look, I swear ta the ends a the Earth that if ya emotionally hurt the boy in there, I'll hunt ya down and tell everyone your big secret." She let him go and flipped her hair off of her shoulders with a glare. "I gotta go before my rich boy boyfriend comes ta get me- see ya sooner than later big guy"

* * *

 

 

Angela Roth walked out of the tall boy's sight before sitting down and panting in shock and mental exhaustion. No one- and she meant no one- had ever resisted her mental probe; and the fact that the boy was the one that Lex had told her about many a time concerned her. There was no mistaking that the boy was special, and the fact that Jason had shown her a flash of memory of a much older "Clark" lifting up a destroyed building with ease only served to trigger her mental alarms more than they already had been.

She also now knew why Lex's hired thugs had been after Jason- if Lex saw anyone as a threat to his position in Clark's life, she knew that the bald 20 y/o would not hesitate to hurt them. She'd have words with him over that- maybe tell him that Jason's time was limited, though that may not be a good idea. She sighed heavily before standing up and making her way out of the hospital with slow strides and a Sex Pistols song in her head.

Angela would go back to Lex's, have some words with him, eat some of his food, and maybe sleep with him. Yes, that sounded like a pleasant idea to her and not like a bad idea in the least.

* * *

 

 

"What happened, Angel?" Clark asked as he sat down next to his friend.

"I went to track tryouts and was ambushed, no big deal." He smiled at the larger boy and ruffled his hair gently. "They're letting me go tomorrow, so don't worry about me big guy."

Clark sighed. "Your recklessness is going to be the death of me, dude."

Angel surprised him by laughing harshly. "No, it's going to be the death of _me_... and thats okay." He whispered under his breath. "Anyway, I'll be fine soon enough- just don't let blondie find out that I got my ass kicked so easily, okay?" He said at speaking-volume.

"Alright..." Clark resisted the strong urge to kiss the top of Angel's head, and realized something quite stunning- but he kept it to himself and contented with sitting by the other teen's side until the nurses made him leave.

* * *

 

 

Lex Luthor laid in his lavish bed, watching a tall girl in her late teens dress slowly in one of his shirts. She was exquisite and fierce and possessed a unique gift that made her all the more desirable. He did not love her and she did not love him but they were a good match sexually. Her body was a work of art and he coveted it.

"So you won't harm 'im any more." She half-asked half-commanded him as she buttoned the shirt. "Wait a few years and he'll be gone." She stopped buttoning to reach down and pick up his discarded tie. "I'm gonna go eat some food- you want any?"

"I promise not to harm him for as long as you are there to protect him." Lex vowed. "No, I don't want any food- eat your fill then return for another round... my hunger for you seems insatiable tonight."

"See ya in an hour then Lexie"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who don't know: Angela is the mother of Raven, and hails from Gotham originally- she is also a telepath. Her involvement will depend entirely on your perception and reception of her. Her relationship with Bruce is purely romantic and her relationship with Lex is both business and sexual. She suffers from malnutrition, which impacts her bone density and mental capacity for proper grammar, as well as her endurance.


	7. Chapter 7

Clark usually was not one for baths, but today he felt that he needed one- it was a Saturday, he had done his chores already, and Robin was at the Physical Therapist... and he had awoken to blood in his boxers. He stripped quickly, and got into the tub shakily. "I can do this, I can do this..." He chanted to himself, slowly moving his hands down to his genital area and froze when he reached the base of his penis.

"Clark Kent, you are an idiot, you can inspect your dick and not be freaked out, get it together!" He scolded himself. He had known since puberty that his genitals were strange; his testicles were internal and he had never grown pubic hair... but a continuous discharge of blood was completely new, as was the nagging ache in his lower abdomen that would just not go away! "Just do it, you big baby!" Clark hissed as he reached for his perineum; but instead of smooth skin, he felt a fold of skin and a fold of somehow softer skin inside it!

"No no no no no no no..." He whispered to himself. "If that is what I think it is, then the bleeding is... oh no no no no no no no!" He caught himself hyper-ventilating. "Breathe Clark, breathe!" He tried to calm himself, but nothing worked. "...shit...." 

"Clark?" He heard his  mother call out. "Are you okay in there?"

He inhaled sharply before breaking into full-blown sobs, "No, no I... I'm not okay!"

"Do I need to come in there?" She asked gently, "Clark, do I need to come in there?"

"N-no ma'am..." He blubbered out. "I... ma, I... it's an alien thing... I... my body changed... and it's scary..."

"I'm coming in now" She declared, opening the door. The elderly woman looked on the floor and picked up the bloodied underwear. "You're bleeding."

He sniffled. "Yes ma'am... my... my parts changed..." He covered his pubic area with his hands in embarrassment. "I... I think I'm having a period..."

Ma Kent stopped herself from looking shocked in that expert way that mothers do. "Well, that just means that your species are a little different down there." She said cheerily. "It's nothing big dear, you're still you, no matter what, okay?"

"Okay ma"


End file.
